1. Technical Field
This invention relates to safety devices for firearms in general, and to safety devices for revolvers in particular.
2. Background Information
A revolver includes a frame, a cylinder, a firing mechanism, and a barrel. The cylinder includes an ejector, a ratchet, a plurality of chambers, and a cylinder retaining mechanism. The cylinder is mounted on the frame by a yoke pivotally attached to the frame. In the cylinder-closed position, the cylinder retaining mechanism retains the cylinder within the frame. A cylinder release bar that can be moved via a thumb piece is provided to actuate the retaining mechanism and thereby allow the cylinder and yoke to be rotated away from the frame into the cylinder-open position. The firing mechanism includes a trigger, a sear, a hammer, a main spring, and a pawl that is sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9chandxe2x80x9d. When the revolver is in an operable mode, pulling the trigger causes the pawl to engage the ratchet and thereby rotate the ratchet and attached cylinder. Pulling the trigger also causes the sear and the hammer to rotate away from the cylinder. The rotation away from the cylinder is resisted by the main spring. After a predetermined amount of travel, the sear and hammer disengage from the trigger and allow the spring to force the hammer toward the cylinder. The hammer is aligned with one of the cylinder chambers and the cylinder chamber, in turn, is aligned with the barrel. A hammer nose attached to the hammer is positioned to strike the cartridge disposed in the chamber.
According to the present invention, a revolver is provided that includes a frame, a barrel, a cylinder, a hammer, a trigger, and a safety lock mechanism.
One embodiment of the safety lock mechanism includes a lockarm and a lockarm actuator. The hammer includes a normal slot and a lock slot. The lockarm includes a cam surface and hammer post, and is pivotally mounted relative to the frame. The lockarm actuator is disposed in the frame. The lockarm actuator includes a head and a cam, and the cam is aligned with the cam surface of the lockarm so as to be engageable with the cam surface. The lockarm actuator can be positioned in a lockarm-disengaged position in which the hammer post of the lockarm is received within the normal slot of the hammer and the hammer is operable. The lockarm actuator can also be positioned in a lockarm-engaged position in which the hammer post is received within the lock slot and the hammer is inoperable.
Another embodiment of the safety lock mechanism includes a lockpin movable into the frame. The lockpin can be positioned in a lockpin-disengaged position in which the lockpin is disengaged from the hammer and the cylinder release bar. The lockpin can also be positioned in a lockpin-engaged position in which the lockpin is engaged with the hammer and the cylinder release bar. In the lockpin-engaged position, the hammer is maintained in an uncocked position, and the cylinder release bar is maintained in a cylinder-release position, thereby permitting rotation of the cylinder out of the frame.
An advantage of the present invention is that the cylinder can be rotated out of the frame for inspection while either embodiment of the safety lock is engaged. An advantage of the present invention safety lock embodiment that utilizes a lockarm and a lockarm actuator is that the cam and cam surface are designed to hold the safety lock in either the engaged or disengaged mode.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in light of the detailed description of the present invention.